Technically Narcissism
by TheTrueMan
Summary: In her struggle for not only her life but her freedom Dani has sacrificed much but when she meets the evil future version of Danny she learns much more than the meaning of freedom.
1. Prologue

Prologue Prisons and Freedom

Clockwork silently floated past the dented thermos as he had many times before and a muffled grunt and curse could be heard just like the many other times he had passed it. He mentally groaned in annoyance wondering when the joy of violently shaking the canister had lost its thrill. Slowly he paced (or as well as one can pace while floating) in front of the main time portal, watching idly as the image flickered fuzzily. His face was blank as the images blurred between timelines, a man fighting for the freedom of his country, a woman struggling for suffrage, brothers turned against each other. So many different turns that could have been explored but ultimately every path had led to the present.

His young half ghost ward was happy and the protector of amity park. But most of all he was good, a pure hearted hero. 18 year old Danny phantom had saved the world several times, sacrificed much for the people's safety and had earned every bit of happiness he had. Clockwork smiled at the thought. Danny had gotten his wish, his parents knew, everyone knew and he was still loved but most of all he was still a hero. But he was trapped. Everyone expected something from Danny but as long as things stayed the way they were he could deal with being trapped.

The image blurred again and a young girl almost the mirror image of amity parks hero, snow white hair and glowing green eyes, appeared. One would be hard pressed to find any difference between the two besides height (and gender obviously). Clockworks smile faded much like the young girls had.

Danielle Phantom had suffered much over the years. He watched as the portal pulled forth images of her birth in a lab and her departure not long after the betrayal of her father. He watched as she disappeared out of Daniel's life to live the life of a vagrant. She went place to place using her powers to make her journey easier. And then he watched as her greatest fear came to fruition, she started destabilizing. She spent half of the year living as a homeless child, trying to make her way to the one person she hoped could help her. He watched as she slept in boxes, as she ate from trash cans to survive, as each day she struggled and every night she cried herself to sleep. Until one day she saw the familiar outline of Amity Park in the distance, a shining ray of hope miles in the distance. But it was not the Haven she expected.

Many things had been waiting for her in Amity. A Hunter, her Cousin, her Father and most of all a Cure. She had faced near inexistence and had bravely walked away, whole and intact but only in a physical sense. She had lost much of herself that day, she had seen the Void of Inexistence and had not escaped unscathed. Her perspective had been forever changed. But he did not blame her, almost dying will do that to a person. She had left Amity Park with all her powers restored but even though she rejoiced the return of her power and the promise that she would not melt away to nothingness, her happiness faded as Amity faded in the away in the distance.

Listlessly she floated for days, weeks, months. Using her powers for good when it was called for (and when the small nostalgic smile flittered onto her face he could tell she was thinking of Danny) and often for her own gain (and though he knew it pained her it reminded her of her Father, but a girl's gotta eat). And so for the longest time she went from place to place as depression settled heavily in the young girls heart.

Clockwork frowned again as he watched her, it wouldn't be the first time and he most definitely knew it would not be the last. Though he hated to admit it, he had grown quite fond of the third Halfling (never mind the fact that they had never met). He was usually unbiased to the workings and machinations of those of the living (and unliving) world but after cycling through all the various timelines he had come to a very grim conclusion. Without him intervening her fate would be one of loneliness or unhappiness and she would die at the ripe old age of 19. He knew loneliness and he also knew that life was unfair at times, but to be fated to such an existence would be worse than his own. She was special, just like the 2 halfas before her. In all of the timelines their fates had been their own to choose, to mold to decide (barring any meddling for second chances).

"Why not her?"

He sighed dejectedly as he floated back to the canister across the room. Picking up the worn and dented thermos he contemplated what he was about to do before glancing back at the portal. She had made her way back to her birthplace in the Colorado, a familiar cabin coming into her view. He knew that she would find the lab deep below and make this her home, this place would also double as her grave in 3 years.

"Unless…"

He looked back towards the thermos once more before gently shaking it. Everyone deserved a second chance.

"I have a proposition for you."


	2. Ghost Hunter's Codex

**The Ghost Hunter's Codex**

The codex is a ghost hunters best friend! Stuffed full of the knowhow and wisdom of ghost hunters and experts from all over the world. In short this handy little guide will help you stay alive during a haunting.

**The GRS**

the Ghost Ranking System (GRS) is a system developed by ghost hunters and paranormal enthusiasts to rank ghosts on a scale of 1-10 based on power level, skill and abilities. The GRS is divided into groups based on threat level. Human's can also be classified by this ranking system in terms of their ghost hunting skills.

Nuisance/distraction  
>1 - box ghost<br>2 - lunch lady/Kempler  
>3 - Youngblood<p>

Average/dangerous  
>4 - EmberBertrand/desiree  
>5 - DaniSpectra  
>6 - SkulkerTechnus/walker

Strong/priority target  
>7 - Vlad PlasmiusFright knight  
>8 - vortexundergrowth  
>9 - Danny Phantom Post Phantom planet<p>

OP!  
>10 - Phariah Dark<p>

**Terminology and Vocabulary**

Haunting - this term is used to describe ghostly activity of any sort. Usually scaled by the Severity of ghost causing any paranormal phenomenon.

lacking data, update required.

_AN- so I hope you like what I have so far and no this isn't the full codex but it will be updated as needed as the story progresses. I filled in some of the ghosts on the GRS just to give you an idea of where they stand currently in rank. Now about the story, it involves Dani and her ever going search for a place to belong. Physically she looks about the same even though quite a few years have passed and the reason for so will be explained eventually. iterates I am aware there agree a few errors and I do plan to edit those sometime in the future. Also if you like it or have any ideas let me know in a review or message. _

_Oh by the way, I don't own any of the Danny phantom series (obviously). So no one try to get me sued, m'kay!?_


	3. Home

**Chapter 1 - Home Is Where The Examination Table Is**

_"When she was just a girl She expected the world, But it flew away from her reach. So she ran away in her sleep and Dreamed of Paradise."_  
><em>"Paradise" ~ Coldplay<em>

Dani looked up at the "cabin" looming over her. But that would an understatement as the building was more of a mansion than a cabin, but even 4 years since last seeing it the building stood strong enough to loom. She grimaced at the decrepit look of the outside, much of the decorations and ornaments had either broken or disappeared and the "cabin" looked much more… rustic. Slowly she walked down the stone pathway taking in the sight of her "home". The stones had been cracked open long ago and dirt and weeds had overtaken the path, the lawn to had changed as it was no longer the neat and pristine thing she once remembered. Now it was a jungle, warring to eat the rest of the property as it had the yard. She stopped as she came to the familiar wooden double doors, though they were no longer the grand things they had once been, being covered in dirt and grime and left to weather the elements unassisted. She didn't want to but she knew she had to open the doors… this was her home. And with a deep breath she pushed open the doors and they opened with an ominous creak.

Dani was surprised by what she saw, as if the outside had been some strange mirror world. The inside was almost exactly the same as how it had been (minus the dust and cobwebs everywhere). The animal heads still hung mounted on the walls and the fur rugs still covered the floor and all the furnishings still remained in place, even the green and gold Packers memorabilia. She left out the breathe she hadn't even realized she had been holding. It was all just so… familiar. She hated that she had been forced to this, to drag herself back to the place she never wanted to see again but her choices had been limited. She would never burden Danny and his family, she was not their responsibility. She for awhile had roamed the ghost zone but that to had lost its wonder as the almost constant attacks by wild ghosts had almost killed her. She thought about continuing her life as it had been but stealing her food had made her feel crummy and left a distinctive Vlad like feeling in the pit of her stomach. So She found herself here, knowing that this place had been well stocked as a "bug out bunker" incase his plans ever went south, fortunately he had never had the chance to use it being left to drift in space and all. An uninhabited mansion cabin in the Rocky Mountains was as good enough a place as any. She wouldn't burden anyone here, there would be no complications and she wouldn't have to resort to any Masters-like activities to fill her belly.

Silently she trudged through the deserted abode, leaving footprints in the dust as if it were snow. She lifted her hand, a ball of ectoplasm and her natural ghostly glow lighting her path as she went on her way. She shuddered at how eerily the glow bounced around the room, casting shadows gloomily on the surfaces she passed. She knew better than to try a light, the power would have been shut off long ago to prevent any untoward investigations. She had been prepped incase of the most dire situation when the family goal had still been another brother, she remembered all of the protocols. Stumbling on one of the fur rugs she thought was merely a shadow, she finally she found what she was looking for. A large ornate (if not dusty) fireplace in the shape of a football. She groaned at the "subtly" of the thing as she phased through the bottom, drifting down through the stone underneath. The entrance had been fitted with a ghost shield and she knew from firsthand experience that it was one of Vlad's more painful inventions. Slowly she floated until she felt the chill of the cavern below travel through out her already unnaturally cold body as she entered feet first into said cavern. And the glow slowly filled the cavern and she could see the metal looking box that she knew was the lab she was "born" in, tucked away in the corner. She could see the metal room, she knew all she had to do was get inside and she would be "home-free" but fear ate at her heart. She knew the material was an anti-ghost one and with one final deep breath the familiar rings of light appeared at her waist, signaling her transformation and the loss of the glow. Darkness enveloped the enclosure.

* * *

><p>The metal door of the room opened with a loud metallic screech as she shoved her shoulder as hard as she could against the steel (the steel moaned at this after so many years of nonuse and her shoulder creaked in protest). Quickly her still normal human and non-glowing hand reached inside and flicked the one glowing switch next to the door. With a loud whirring and a few clangs light poured into the Lab and the cavern behind her and a moment later she could hear the hum of the Ghost Portal as it acted as the generator for the estate (though it remained firmly closed), siphoning excess ecto energy and converting it into a suitable power source. She sighed in relief at the return of the light and vaguely noted that the lab was much less disheveled than the mansion above, most likely due to the sealed and sterile nature of the Lab. Instantly a very clear and familiar female voice called out cheerily from one of the wall speakers.<p>

"Welcome home Fruit Pebble!"

In front of her the image of Maddie Fenton blinked to life and smiled warmly at her (or as well as a computer can smile at least). She groaned at the name that her Father had once called her (which she thought was out of spite towards Danny), needless to say, the Computer loved it. It hadn't stopped calling her that since. The hologram waved happily at her and floated over in a bouncy manner, almost skipping through the air.

"It has been 3 years, 8 months and 23 days since this unit has been active." it chimed melodically, before a look realization crossed it translucent face. "Happy Birthday sweetie!"

Dani frowned at the scene unfolding before her, noting that it was a twisted mockery of her cousins life. She walked through her "mom" hoping to create the same uncomfortable shiver of a ghost passing through a human, but there was no response as the program turned to follow her.

"Should I contact the staff?" the program queried as she floated behind her "daughter". Danielle considered it for a brief moment but knew better than to call any of Vlad's former cohorts as he had commanded them through strength and fear and she was nowhere near as strong as him or Danny. She really didn't want to move again either.

"No, can you give me a rundown on the condition of the lab and the house?" She responded, her voice echoing around the room.

"The Lab is at 100 percent efficiency as it has been periodically maintained by the Jack-Program during my time offline. Though estimated leaps in ghost-technologies gives an estimated decrease of 40 percent compared to more modern equipment. The Cabin is structurally sound and only in need of minor outdoor repairs."

Dani slowly turned back to acknowledge the image, her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Why was the Jack-program active?" she asked, she was sure that everything was supposed to be off until this moment. She melted at the sad look that over took the computer's holographic face.

"Vlad wanted us to be lonely. He put me in standby mode and ported the Jack-program into a Janitorial droid!" She responded as the volume of the speakers had dimmed. Dani was sure this was supposed to mean she was terribly sad (or that her initial analysis of the lab was wrong, but most likely the first thing).

"Oh…" she said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond (she had been out of the socializing loop for far to long. "Err, and where is the Jack-uh…Droid now?" she asked to steer the conversation somewhere else. A sound beeping blared from deeper in the lab and the Maddie-program blinked of existence. Leaving her to search deeper in the Lab for whatever it was.

* * *

><p>The Program, or M.a.D.D.S. (Mainframe and Data Documenting System) as she liked to be called had appeared next to very annoying and loud beeping sound. Though this time instead of taking the full form of the red headed, blue jump suited woman she appeared only as a floating head to conserve some miniscule level of energy. Her large floating head bobbed happily while her artificial violet eyes lit up even brighter.<p>

"Jack!" she called happily though it was a little dim as the closest speaker was quite a bit away from the ghost portal. Jack's droid body was a tall, lanky, sleek structure. She had remembered when Vlad had first designed the thing, she had documented it because of the material the Halfa had used. Bronze. Regular, flimsy, soft, bronze. There were no weapons, no ghost tech. Just bronze and cleaning supplies, though she knew he had eventually given it a few upgrades for translation software, the printer, a camera installation and as a last thought a flashlight. But besides the metal choice the robot itself was a bit plain with a communication device that was reminiscent of an old radio dial on the front an a few controls for it's various cleaning utensils littered across it forearm. Infact the only remarkable thing about its design (again other than the metal) was it's face. It was simple no doubt, but the synthetic mouth and the glowing blue eyes were able to display so many expressions. Instantly the stern frown disappeared and he smiled at the Program's image.

"Swee..tie?" His face fell almost instantly at hearing his own voice.

"Oh no, I'm… British!" his elegant voice despaired. She giggled amusedly at his silly display.

"It's ok dumpling! We can be together again!" She beamed happily at his metal frame. But then frowned as she realized he was the source of the beeping.

"Uh, Honey. What's all the fuss about?" she asked confusedly. Watching as his face shifted back to a stoic expression.

"Well Madds, I found a Fenton thermos in front of the Ghost Portal. The last time this unit was damaged it took a month to repair one of the arms. I almost drained my battery." he explained staring at the offending thermos.

She stared for a moment too, and the thought that it was strange that such a device would be here without any record in her database. She documented all Fenton tech (just incase it was faulty). She noted the conflicted look on the droid's metal face, caught between his desire to combat ghosts and his self preservation programs.

"Don't worry dear, Danielle is here. I'm sure that she could help!" and just as she said it her face lit up with embarrassment.

"Oop's I forgot!" She guilty said. Her etiquette protocols must have been corrupted, she'd remember to redownload them later. Dani's familiar voice piped in a moment later.

"Jeez I hope Danny never got left at Walmart." the young girl remarked sardonically. The Program mumbled an apology but was cut off by her "daughter".

"Naw it's ok, I could hear ya so I just followed your voice." she said with a smirk. Both programs rolled their eyes at the Vlad like trait.

"So where's this thermos?" she asked, eager to do something. But caught sight of it behind the lanky droid.

It was in bad shape she noted. The surface was scratched and badly dented. And at the right angle she swore it looked like a face. She picked the battered thing up, inspecting it closer. On the bottom was a hastily scrawled note.

* * *

><p><em>"This Thermos has been sealed for 3 years, 11 months, and 22 days. He has committed countless atrocities and has been exiled to exist for the rest of eternity trapped in this thermos. He has been called Monster by some and a Devil by others. But they forget that this was not always so. He was once called Hero. Once called Brother, Son, Friend. And there was a time when all he wanted was to make the 'hurt go away'. He has ended as many lives as he has saved. Inside this container is one of the universes most powerful and complicated creatures. His fate is in your hands. Open the container in 24 hours and release him or do not and the thermos shall return to whence it came. Does everyone deserve a second chance?"<em>

* * *

><p>She had no clue where it came from or who had sent it. She had read it twice to make sure she was reading it correctly. Someone's fate in her hands? Impossible she thought, regarding the note a third time before looking up at the Programs.<p>

"Can you scan the Thermos for an ecto-reading?" she asked wearily as she placed the thermos on a nearby lab table. The HoloHead nodded and a large nozzle like scanner lowered from a machine above the table. A light encroached on the canister and the nozzle rumbled quietly. After a few minutes a audible pinging was heard and the head frowned.

"The Ecto-reading confirms a ranking of 10..." As the Holo had said it the halfa had paled.

"That can't be right, run it again." she said trembling slightly.

The GRS had never been wrong before. The Ghost Ranking System (GRS) was a system developed by ghost hunters and paranormal enthusiasts to rank ghosts on a scale of 1-10 based on power level, skill and abilities. The GRS is divided into 4 groups based on threat level. 1-3 were small fry's, 4-6 were the average powered ghost and the more dangerous ones to humans, those she could handle. 7-9 were more lethal, more powerful than the average ghost (she knew these would be more a problem to her, at her current she knew she was ranked a 5 and Vlad had been at 7). There had only been one recorded Rank 10 ghost in Vlad's archives and that had been Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. That had been before her time but she had seen the videos during her training. He had been monstrously strong, way out of her league. The nozzle beeped again.

"The test reads the Ranking at 10." The computer stated again, looking down at the beat up thermos.

"Is it the same ecto-signature in the archives?" she questioned warily. Reluctant to even touch the thermos now.

"No, it is not the Ghost King." The program answered, then floated around the object curiously.

"What are you gonna do?" the Jack-Droid asked obnoxiously (though still in an elegant tone).

She frown as she stared at it, afraid to disturb it lest she release something better left sleeping.

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>She had settle in one of the guest rooms of the cabin, the Jack-droid had cleaned it thoroughly for her (using just as much enthusiasm as the real Jack had for ghost hunting). The wood floor gleamed in the candle light and the shadows that once scared her now lulled her to sleep as they danced on the walls for her. Her long raven hair, free from its hair tie and damp from her shower, hung over her shoulders and she now wore a silken pair of green pajamas with gold trim instead of the dirty rags she had once called clothes. She curled up into the bundle of blankets in an almost feline way as she contemplated what she would do. She didn't want to an imagine eternity alone. She for a moment had thought that was what she had doomed herself to, forgetting about the A.I. that governed the computer and ghost sensitive equipments. She knew that at least she wouldn't be alone now, she could even hear the Jack-Droid (who had affectionately ask her to call him JD) working diligently somewhere further down the hall outside her door. She had been alone though, for a long time. It was hard to make connections, when you're different. When you're drifting place to place. There were only 2 people in existence that could understand her plight and she didn't want to burden one and the other had tried to kill her. She had been so alone. She had felt that pain, she had wanted the pain to stop. For that hurt to go away. She knew these things and they were horrible.<p>

She thought back to when she was Destabilizing. The huntress had handed her over to Vlad to die, but then had rescued her. She had changed her ways, even if only a little. And after the incident Dani herself had gotten a second chance at life. Vlad was given a another chance to, long ago when he first discovered Danny but he squandered it on his revenge. She glumly stared at the thermos, sitting acrossing from her soft bed, on a wooden night stand. In the dim candle light, the shadows dance across its dented surface and she could see the face once more. It would peek out of the shadows every time the flame bounced in just a certain way. She had looked over the whole thing and that had been the only one that was shaped in such a way. She could barely make it out but she was sure the thing had been smiling, no smirking, when it had made it. She wondered why.

"Maybe because he thought he would get a second chance." she thought morosely, still staring at the toothy grin.

"I know what it's like, ya know." she said softly. "I was alone for almost as long as you now."

The face disappeared as the flame of the candle dance around.

"I know what it feels like to lose your place in the world. I thought after I left Da… Vlad, that things would change for the better. They just got worse and worse and then I started dying. And I thought 'hey maybe my cousin can help' and he did… but he's just compelled to save people. And then he just sends them on their way."

She hadn't realized that she had started crying, she didn't even notice JD watching from the doorway. She just stared at the container, going over all the dark thoughts that had engulfed her heart.

"I didn't have anywhere to go. I just wandered, alone and miserable. I tried the hero thing. I thought I could get people to love me. But they just hunted me, apparently the ghost business is only big enough for one hero. The Guys in White, the PolterGeeks, the Groovy Gang, the XtremeGhostBreakers, even the reformed Masters Blasters! I couldn't take it so I ran away, away from the Hunters, away from the problems of the world. I ran to the ghost zone. Big mistake, to many wild ghosts. I almost died there. And the ghost that weren't crazed beasts… They threatened me, turned me away."

She sniffled uselessly trying to clear her tears, she could barely make out the face that had danced onto the thermos. Her watery eyes staying on it steadfast.

"Sometime I wonder what would have happened if I had melted, would it be better than this pain?"

She was startled when a cold hand reached out to smooth her tears, startled she gasped as she looke up. JD sat at the edge of her bed, stroking her hair with his hand. A synthetic frown on his face.

"Don't talk like that, Fruit Pebble." The Droid said sadly . "You're here with me and Madds now. We may not be human, or even ghosts but we can still be your family. You're not alone anymore."

He continued to murmur comforting things in his wispy British tone, she vaguely recognized it as a lullaby. She didn't remember falling asleep with leftover tears in her eyes as he continued to sing, never leaving her side until well into the night as she dreamt of brighter days. Already planning for the next day as he took the accursed thermos with him.

Unbeknownst to the "family", they had been entertaining a very curious audience. But he would wait, that had been part of the deal after all. So for now he would bide his time, listening.

* * *

><p><em>Ok y'all, this is officially chapter 1. About the JD, if you're having trouble picturing him I based him on Larry 3000 from timesquad. I hope you like it, remember to let me know what ya think.<em>


	4. Presents

Chapter 2 - Presents

_I was gone for fourteen days_

_I coulda been gone for more_

_Held up in the intensive care ward_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_I was gone for all those days_

_But I was not all alone_

_I made friends with a lot of people_

_In the danger zone_

_See my lonely life unfold_

_I see it everyday_

_See my only mind explode_

_Since I've gone away_

_The ballad of Dwight fry ~ Alice cooper_

Dani frowned as she woke, the sun peeking through the cabin window brightly. She groaned roughly as she slowly pulled herself out of bed. It had been a paradise for her really. Sleeping in a bed that is, considering her last resting places had consisted of abandoned buildings and dumpsters in empty alleyways. Lazily she stretched out, sprawling over the edge of her new bed taking in the surroundings of her new room. When JD had offered to find her a new room she hadn't been very picky giving only one condition for it. No green and gold, but that had been trickier said than done considering that was the motif of most of the house. Eventually though a suitable room had been found, it was comparably smaller than most of the other rooms and Madds had explained that it had been prepared for Danny during one of Vlad's earlier schemes (when he still had hopes of the younger halfa joining him). Perhaps that was why she had become so taken with the room. The simple yet elegant wood floor, the large bay window, even the antique candelabras littering the room somehow soothed her. Truthfully she found it quite nice but the thought of it being an elaborate trap for her Original soured the warmth of the room slighty. She looked towards the nightstand (which had been one of the only other pieces of furniture in the room beside the bed and wardrobe) and scrambled out of the heavenly bed when she noticed the Thermos was gone. Hastily looking on the floor around the nightstand she was startled by a familiar British accent.

"If you're looking for that trashy old thermos, I've taken back to the lab for safekeeping." JD drawled as he smiled slightly at the humorous sight of the young girl flopping around on the floor.

"We can attend to it after breakfast if you would like." He added before turning away to exit the room. She almost didn't follow until she heard the impatient call of "come along" from the hallway.

* * *

><p>JD had spent most of his night making plans. That night upon returning to the lab with the accursed soup holder he had consulted his beloved. He was happy that he finally had the love of his programming back. With the evil V-man gone the two could live out the rest of their eternity together. He had not expected a pseudo-daughter but he was happy for her presence without which he would still be alone and miserable, confined to forever cleaning the lab.<p>

The two A.I.'s had spent the night carefully planning their next step. If executed wrong the whole scheme could turn disastrous quickly but JD had faith in his wife. So silently he led his victim down the empty (but somewhat cleaner) halls.

Dani just wondered why the bot wasn't chattering but chalked it up to him disliking his own voice, if only that had been the reason.

* * *

><p>Dan was tired of waiting, he had waited for years. There had been a time when he thought to escaped his prison but found his attempts were in vain. The only thing they brought him closer to was not freedom but a migraine. Dan was no fool, part of him had been one of the greatest minds on the planet, and he soon realized that he was wasting time and effort trying to force his way out. So he had turned to another method, one that the more brilliant half of him was quite versed in. Deceit. He could feel the powerful aura of Clockwork when he drew near, and when he was close he would call out to him. Beg, plead, bargain. He recalled moments from both of his former halves. Times of happiness and carefree moments with Sam and Tucker. Overcoming a disease that no one had any knowledge of and becoming something better. Of all the charities had had given to, of all the people he had saved. Of the family he once had. Though the elder ghost would remind him that was neither here nor the and that he was neither Vlad nor Danny before shaking the thermos. For Dan it was hell, like flying though a thousand hurricanes. For Clockwork it was stress relief.<p>

Dan had waited and he was oh so tired of waiting, knowing that "his" lab was on the other side of a fucking soup can. He could hear his computer, and though he was surprised it had betrayed "him" he really didn't care. As Clockwork had said he wasn't Vlad. As for the Jack program he laughed, with his more morally aligned counterpart's memories he should have seen this coming. Too bad this timelines Vlad didn't know that but then he supposed the still human Vlad from his own didn't either. But what intrigued him most was this female voice he kept hearing. Who would know of this place? Of its workings? How could they even get into the lab if the bug out protocol had been in place. It was... Perplexing. He would wait, he would meet this one called Danielle (he filed the name fruit pebble away, just incase it was important) and he would get his answers. Even if he had to take them forcibly. He didn't need to change the past anymore to ensure his creation, his future. No, he could live in the present, and make this one bow to him. Just as his loyal knight had, just as the ghost zone had. They would kneel.

* * *

><p>Danielle fell to the ground when she heard the boom. As soon as she had entered the dining room there had been an explosion of light and sound and for a minute she had thought she was back in the ghost zone. It wasn't until see realized the light had been from a projector and the sound was an explosion of confetti what was happening.<p>

"Happy Birthday!" Two voices called out in excitement. Dani looked up at the odd couple, a robot and a hologram and tears soon filled her eyes. As she took in the sight of a few hastily wrapped boxes and the stack of pancakes on the table.

"Did we do something wrong?!" JD panicked as he went to the try to comfort the young girl. But as he approached she reached out and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"No, I'm just really happy." She said through her sniffles as she held on to the bot now awkwardly patting her back. Eventually her eyes dried and she let go looking back at the table.

"You didn't have to do this you know." She stated as if it were a fact. Though she was touched. It had been so long since she had celebrated her birthday. Infact the only other time had been with Vlad shortly after her creation, but that had been more like celebrating his success rather than her birth.

"Nonsense, it's not everyday a girl turns sixteen." The holographic woman almost chirped as she waved a nonexistent hand toward the table.

"Now go ahead and eat and you can open your presents!" She added cheerily, her bright smile never wavering as the girl sat down at the large mahogany table. The two synthetics noted their plan was running smoothly.

* * *

><p>Clockwork watched eagerly, he knew he was meddling but he was by nature a meddler. And most of the time his plans turned out exactly as expected, he was sure this time would be no exception. He was after all the master of all time, not many things could slip past his all seeing gaze. Not the eldest half ghost currently hurdling though space, clinging to his half life with the use of his ghost powers. Not Danny, who was currently playing hooky with his girlfriend. Not even the deranged GiW escapee currently searching for him. For him the old adage "time will tell" could not be more true.<p>

* * *

><p>Dan was growing... Anxious, certainly not fearful. He knew there was a time limit and if he was not free before then then he would continue to not be free, simply put. So he justified he had all the reasons in the world to be... Anxious. Dan feared nothing, he was much to proud for fear and he would not fear this. That did not stop the slow and steady thought of "I gotta get outta here" from rapidly building to an all consuming mental mantra. But he would not utter one word, not a single syllable. To do so was to forfeit his chance at freedom. The deal had simply been to wait quietly. That was all he had to do for a chance of escape, and he would do so until the moment either came or passed. That did not stop the mantra and that did not quell the anxiety. Though the mantra dominated his thoughts he had wondered when Clockwork had turned into such a sadistic asshole. Mentally he swore vengeance, though sadly it wasn't the first time.<p>

* * *

><p>Dani blew out the single candle on her multicolored stack of pancakes, before the green and gold candle could drip onto them. A wisp of smoke floating lazily through the air as she sat stoically, almost frozen in time.<p>

"Well what did you wish for?" The holo mom chirped. The girl in question sat unmoving caught in a trance, failing to respond to her own name several times.

"Huh? Sorry, it's just this is just so surreal. Ya know?" Her eyes cast downward on her birthday pancakes.

"Just the other day I was eating out of a trash can and now we're here celebrating my birthday... It's all so strange but so... Much. What could I possibly wish for, what more could I need?"

The programs took in what the young and hurt halfa had said, Madds own systems almost crashing with grief. Before she could respond though her husband had started damage control.

"It's not about what you need dear." He said quietly, lifting a single finger to the candle wick.

"It's about what you want. Now then want do you want sweetheart?" A small flame escaped the end of his finger and the candle flickered back to life.

_~I wish there was someone like me, someone who could understand~_

A wisp of smoke floated lazily through the air.

Dan was beyond the point of frustration. Time was almost up, he could tell (not that he had been counting). If he could pace, he would have. If he could scream, he would have. If could crush and maim and destroy, he would have. But he could only rage silently, cursing Clockwork and Danny and Vlad. Once he had been the most feared and powerful being to ever haunt the zone and now he was reduced to fuming quietly while clinging to the one thing he had been so keen to destroy for others... Hope. And it angered him to no end. He, a once godlike entity had been reduced to such a mortal means as hoping. Giving up his dignity to hope this fool would blindly open the thermos and release him from his cell. It was degrading, even if only he would know. And he hated Clockwork that much more for this. But most of all he hated this fool that would make him hope. And in a flash, color and light returned to his world, so vivid it he had to shield his eyes. The smell of stale air and metal, so fragrant he breathed and gasped it in hungrily.

And before him, the fool. A young girl, maybe 12 or 13. And part of him, (the once protagonist part of him) wanted to break down and praise the fool. The other part (the proud one) wanted him to reach out and teach the fool the true meaning of pain. Neither one out, a familiar and what he thought long lost pair of ectoplasmic rings appeared around his waist. Confusion. It had been the last thing he had experienced before his world returned to darkness.

* * *

><p>She had decided to save this "present" for last. She had opened the gifts from her new parents, they had been nice. A lamp for her room and a dress that had been made for her when she was first made. (She thought is was a little sad that it would still fit years later). But ultimately she could tell the deadline was fast coming and she had made up her mind, feeling a little foolish for even hesitating to open the thermos. Whatever was in there deserved a second chance, besides she was sure that her cousin would agree this was the right thing to do. It would be wrong and cruel to leave the poor ghost in there to gather dust for an eternity. To be trapped forever and lost to the ages, forgotten. No this thing deserved a chance at freedom, just like she had. The family had gathered and she resolutely opened the thermos and what she saw shocked her.<p>

A ghost, obviously, but more than that. A man with burning silver hair and glaring red eyes. His skin a pale green color, seeming sickly if not for the bulging muscles rippling under his jumpsuit just like his ever flowing cape. But what shocked her most was the very familiar symbol on his chest. The same on hers and her cousins. A million question raced through her mind but before she could ask even one, the strange gasping creature gave her a strange look before letting out a strangle noise. An even more familiar pair of white ectoplasmic rings appeared around his waist, bathing the room in their light as they passed over him. By the time they had reached his chest he had crumpled to the floor. Completely unconscious and very much... Human.

A million thoughts rang in her mind but the loudest whisper enthralled her.

_~Someone~_


End file.
